The Note
by Oak Leaf Ninja
Summary: Sam has gotten a mysterious note on Valentine's Day. But who is it from? And who would ever love a goth? Find out in this DxS kinda obvious  romantic two shot. Comment please! I DON'T OWN DP! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! Story number 3! This is a totally random Valentine's fic , possibly 2 shot(depends how much I can type a day…) so enjoy and comment!**

Sam's POV

It was a note that would change the future. Well, my future anaway. It all started on a "nice" day. It was a light sprinkle and the birds were singing and the grass was green- NOT! It was a heavy rain with thunder and lightning, the puny birds were screaming their little heads off, and me? I was standing in it. Waiting for the school bus. With Tucker.

"Hey Tuck," I asked, "Where's Da-" when Danny crashed into me. Hard.

"Are you okay?" I questioned. He smiled.

"I am now." I smiled back and realized Danny didn't have an umbrella. I glanced over at Tucker, who pointed to his precious PDA. Then he gestured to me and made kissy noises. I gave him an evil glare and smiled at Danny.

"Want to share an umbrella, your wetness?" I teased.

"Sure!" he replied. And that's when disaster struck. Well, lightning. A freaked out chiuaua thing ran by and knocked me off me feet into Danny's arms.

"Are you okay?" Danny mocked.

"I am now!" I shot back. He gave me an adora- I mean, a dignified look. No way could he ever be a- well, maybe just a little- oh, who am I kidding? He's the cluless one! I'm a goth! He'll never know I like him more than a friend! Might as well let my thoughts go crazy! His personality a dream! His hair a wonder! He's cute, han-

"Sa-am? Sam? Are you in there?" I snapped back to attention.

" Yes, Danny, I'm in the rain waiting for a stupid bus." I growled. "Why couldn't Valentine's Day be off? I mean, Christmas and other holidays are off. Why not today?"

"They-" Just then, the old yellow bus rambled up the hill and opened its doors. I sat down next to Danny and Tucker, zoning out. I thought I saw someone put something in my backpack, did I? Oh well. I settled in for the long bus ride to school.

**Part two coming on Saturday! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN DP! Thank you all who commented! It's really motivating and encouraging me to update. Now, on to fluffiness! (P.S., Danny's one thoughts is exactly alike at the end as his thought in Advice From a Fruitloop, but it's so fluffy I couldn't resist.) **

I trudged through the doors with Danny talking with Tucker about-what else- video games. I opened up my purple gothic locker, Danny opened up his white one, and Tucker his orange one. Let's just say Mr. Lancer got a bit too crazy with rainbow paints. I zipped open my backpack and a note fell out.

"What's this?" I questioned. I looked over at Tucker and Danny. Tuck shrugged, while Danny looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Danny?"

"I-uh- just remembered something! I have to clean Mr. Lancer's um… chalkboards! See ya!" He raced outside… to clean chalkboards?

"He ran outside?" I repeated out loud, "…to clean chalkboards**?**"

"Mr. Lancer is very cruel with punishments. Just ignore it and read the note! Maybe it's a Valentine or something!" Tucker suggested. I slapped him and proceeded to open it.

**Danny' s POV**

**(Now, peoples, Danny is actually smart enough to find out his feelings. If you read my fics, you obviously know I am obsessed with DxS. So enjoy!)**

I just had to get away from Sam. I didn't want her to hate me after she read my Valentine. It's just that she's so beautiful and- What am I doing? I'm a lovesick fool and she's a goth. She'll hate me forever. Or worse. She might tell me she loves Tucker or something. Okay, Danny, breathe in and out. In and out. In and out. Deep breaths. Deep breaths.

**Sam's POV**

I opened up the letter and started to read. Here's what it said:

_Roses are red,_

_Violet's are blue,_

_There 's no one else in the world like you. _

_You might think I'm clueless,_

_And that was once true,_

_But I am convinced _

_I am in love with you._

_You think I'm a stalker?_

_That is totally not true, _

_Because it's ,me, Danny, in love with you._

_I think your probably shocked _

_And unsure what to do._

_But please, don't hate me, we could be friends._

_But I will love you till the very end._

_Will you be my Valentine?_

I dropped the letter and bolted out the door.

**Danny's POV**

I looked up as soon as I heard footsteps.

"Sam?" I croaked. "Did you um… read my note?"

"Yes, and I must say, I never knew you were so good at poetry." She sat down next to me.

"Yea, Ghostwriter helped me out…" I said, feeling downcast. I looked away, unsure what to do. She put a hand on my chin and turned my head towards her. **(FYI, same thoughts coming up! Don't understand? Read my note at the beginning!)**

"Danny, I- I- oh, darn it words!" With that, she kissed me. SHE KISSED ME! My eyes bulged out in shock, but I soon closed them. I was in heaven. My Sam, me, andno one else in the light rain.

**Tucker's POV**

I looked outside and smiled. I'd always knew they would get together. And who knew Danny was so good at poetry? Wait a second… I'm alone! I have nobody! Then I remembered and got down on one knee.

"PDA, are you seeing anybody?"

**THE END! That was fun. Again, I warned you it was the same thoughts. I just love Danny's reaction. Leave a comment please! Thank you all for reading The Note. By the way, do you guys wanna guess how old I am? Just leave a comment. You might be surprised. BYE!**


End file.
